Hank Stamper
Hank Stamper is the owner of a gas station called "Bear Station" near Mount Rainier, Washington and an antagonist in the first episode of Life is Strange 2. He is the husband of Doris Stamper. Personality Hank is an American patriot with nationalistic political views. He has a "Model Citizen & Businessman Award" from 2014 in his office for "being a pillar of his community" and "helping all who come through his gas station for over 10 years". He has an interest in classic cars, but is mainly known for his hobby of endlessly carving bears out of logs in his free time. When dealing with the Diaz brothers, he seemed initially calm but was quick to anger. He can be cruel and is not above physical violence, unlawful restraint, and using racial slurs at children. He's also known to have been short-tempered with Brody Holloway, but letting him off after Brody bought a lot of things from his store. Appearance Hank is a somewhat portly older man, with a pale and wrinkled complexion, graying beard and moustache, and short gray hair with a receding hairline. He wears a gray quarter-zip jacket over a red shirt, light blue jeans, and dark gray running shoes. He wears a belt carrying a green phone case, a gray radio holster, and a key ring. Episode One - "Roads" A younger Hank can first be seen in a picture hanging on the wall of a gas station near Mount Rainier, posing with a famous director. Hank first appears properly pulling into the gas station while Sean Diaz and his younger brother Daniel Diaz are eating. He later approaches the boys, asking them what they are up to and where they are heading. After a small passive conversation, Hank accuses Sean of stealing things from the market (regardless of whether the player actually shoplifted or not). Sean is then given the decision to either fight, discuss or run from Hank. Regardless of the choice, Hank will knock out Sean and hit Daniel, but Daniel will manage to escape. After securing Sean in his office, calling the police to report him, and confiscating all items from his store in Sean's backpack, he confronts Sean. If Sean accuses Hank of kidnapping him, Hank will threaten to call ICE (Immigration and Customs Enforcement) on Sean and kick him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. If Sean instead fakes sick to try to escape, Hank will call him on his bluff. Either way, Hank remarks that people like Sean are why America should build the Wall. Hank leaves the room but returns to the shop later to find Daniel inside. When Hank and Daniel argue, the latter unintentionally summons a supernatural power and knocks out Hank. If Sean tries to steal the camping supplies, Hank will grab his leg and tell him that he is going to prison forever. Sean then has the option to attempt to run or beat him up. If Hank is beaten up, he will stay down and cover his face from injuries. Regardless of the choice, Sean and Daniel run away into the woods. Episode Two - "Rules" Sean finds a newspaper clipping depicting the incident at Bear Station and featuring an interview from Hank Stamper. If Sean shoplifted from Bear Station, the article will say Hank approached them after they allegedly stole from them. If they didn't steal anything, it will say Hank tried to help them when they showed up at his store lost and hungry. Sean fled from Hank without stealing.= Sean fled from Hank without stealing. Hank says in the article that the brothers fled from him into the woods. Hank presumably does not file a police report despite the destruction to his store, and the brothers are not wanted for any additional crimes in this outcome. |-|Sean knocked out Hank and stole the camping gear.= Sean knocked out Hank and stole the camping gear. Hank says in the article that the brothers assaulted him and fled into the woods after stealing from him. Hank expresses that he feared for his life. Hank filed a police report over the incident, and Claire later tells Sean that he is wanted for assault and robbery of a gas station along with the Seattle murders. Symbolism Animal Symbolism Throughout the brothers' journey through Mount Rainier National Park, they are constantly warned of the presence of dangerous bears in the area. They encounter many signs warning campers of bears and can find bear scratches on stumps near their eventual campsite. Rather than a literal bear, the brothers are attacked by the owner of Bear Station, who created the many wooden bear carvings that line the shelves and decorate the gas station. Relationships Family * Doris Stamper - Having been in a relationship since at least 1982, Hank and Doris are a married couple that runs Bear Station together. Enemies * Sean Diaz * Daniel Diaz * Brody Holloway Memorable Quotes Trivia * According to Doris, Hank built Bear Station around thirty years ago. * On a shelf in Bear Station's back office, a wooden bear engraved with a heart and the words "HANK DORIS | STAMPER | 8-22-1982" can be found, indicating that they have been together for at least 34 years. * Hank enjoys carving wooden bears (evidenced by the sheer amount of them in and around Bear Station), to the point where Doris mentions to Daniel that he won't stop making them "no matter how much she begs". * A picture hanging on the walls of Hank's office depicts Hank, his wife Doris, two middle-aged couples and two children, likely to be Hank and his wife's children, their children in-law and their grand-children. * His quote “You're the reason we need to build that wall” references the Mexican border wall that President Donald Trump wants to build between the two countries. ** Hank’s threat of calling ICE (Immigration and Customs Enforcement) on Sean is also a reference to the illegal immigration crackdown when Trump took office. Gallery Photos Hank_Stamper_w_Celebrity_at_Bear_Station.png|Hank in his youth, posing with a celebrity filming at Bear Station. Hank_and_Doris_Stamper_family_portrait.png|A portrait of Hank and his family, displayed in the back office at Bear Station. Screenshots LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Daytime) 29.png|Hank confronting the brothers at Bear Station. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Daytime) 31.png|Hank interrogating Sean. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Nighttime) 03.png|Hank talking to Sean in his back office. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Nighttime) 06.png|Hank about to leave the office. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Nighttime) 15.png|Hank holding his head after being kicked by Sean. Хэнк Стампер pt-br: Hank Stamper ru:Хэнк Стампер Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Antagonists Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 2)